RWBY SCP 002
by Valley of The ID
Summary: D12735 Finds himself marooned on Remnant and trys to find his way in a new world, one that he believes is artificial, and the factually must deal with someone who knows more then they should, even if it is just to him bedtime story's. Rated T for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

A blending of RWBY and the SCP.

This version of the SCP is that of a world funded organization. The entire planet has experienced creatures you can find in the SCP universe. The D class are mostly lawless people tried and convicted of crimes, sentenced to serve the world.

What do you do with someone who breaks all the excepted laws?

Foster them, let them be someones else's problem.

* * *

**Which way the wind Blows**

For team RWBY the weekend came and went as normal. Monday being Monday things altered drastically. The first was no Isaac at breakfast, nor lunch. Blake commented near the end of the day he was not in the library. When Weiss, irritated by the, to her, false concern asked around, no one had seen the odd boy.

The next day, Ruby being Ruby asked the professors. Most didn't know about him, Goodwitch did. He had been sent to one of the lower schools.

"He is, notwithstanding his claims, a 10 year old boy, and has a long way to go before he may enter Beacon, or any other academy." Goodwitch informed Ruby in a rather cold way. "We found someone willing to foster him until he is old enough to be on his own." With that said Goodwitch went about her business.

"Well, that's a thing." Yang sighed aloud when she learned what happened. "I was so looking forward to, helping him train." She snickered at her own dark joke and left for her own training.

Weiss held no remorse in her statement. "He's where he belongs." To her that boy should be in the lower schools, and by her opinion she believed Ruby also.

"You may see him earlier then you think." Blake told Weiss enjoying her puzzled look. "If what he said is true. He is an adult in the body of a boy, dust, semblance, and aura. That's all he needs to apply himself, he will become skilled, and my guess is he will learn quickly."

Weiss harrumphed under her breath not believing it possible before setting her desk up for study.

**Spring Break**

"Dad! You did What!?" Yang burst out her voice confused and angry. "You fostered that psychopath!? Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Ruby and Yang watched their father stand heading out of the kitchen. "Never came up when we talked to each other. Let me show you something."

They had come home for the semester break, once the greetings and hugs had ended they had eaten and talked until Isaac came up, Tai told them about their new guest. He waited until Yang wound down. When things had mellowed enough he led them to the guest room and without knocking opened the door. "Take a look."

Ruby was the first in, the room for lack of a better word was textbook clean and organized, save for a rope stretched wall to wall close to the ceiling. Ruby zipped up to a shelf that held over a dozen trophies and awards from mid school. Academics, fighting, all the hurtles students aspire to. "He's there top student?" She breathed. Tie nodded his head.

"As far as the mental state goes, he is seeing three shrinks, well, two now, one couldn't handle what he learned about him. Also, Beacon is paying for the therapy." He sighed a bit as he reminded them. "Isaac is still over the top, and being an adult in mind, it will be sometime before anyone will consider him, normal." As Yang started to protest Tai held up a hand to stop her.

"Don't worry he left this morning with a bunch of students and a professor for an extended hunt. You won't see him. As for why he is here? Ozpin wants him close to keep an eye on him. I'm privy to quite a bit of odd happing's so I seemed the logical pick and being a hunter, he like you, has free schooling, and I get paid for fostering him, added lien I need for some projects of my own."

"Great." Yang irately flopped her arms starting for the door. "I'm going into town." She told Tai. A few minutes later her bike could be heard driving away, the engine gunning. Tai rubbed his neck sounding rather apologetic. "Yang didn't get her apology? Isaac told me he tried. Said Yang was being a hot head."

"He did dislocate her arm, and he talks creepy." Ruby reminded her father as she eyed five awards for different combat styles. "He's an expert shot too? No fair!" She protested. Tai chuckled. "So? There's two of you in the house now."

Ruby turned away from the display case and sighed admitting. "I keep forgetting he says, is, was an adult, with years of experience fighting and dealing with, with things." She looked down frowning a bit.

"Want to see some of the recordings he's made? There about the world he comes from." Ruby looked up hopefully interested. "It's not all pretty, but most of it is fascinating. If you don't want that, I have some of his grim hunts, he records all the fights, allows him to prove what was killed to the hunters guild."

Ruby made a face of confusion so Tai jumped in. "A bicycle helmet with four cameras on it, two others, one on the chest and one on the back. When a fight starts they turn them on and record the event, takes a bit of doing for the guide to certify all the kills, but it's a pretty good idea for getting a full bounty for the work done."

The two chatted for a while, until they went downstairs fixed up some snacks, things seemed to be going well in Tai's view, Ruby and Tai talked more then watched the recording unless something extra weird came up. The grim hunting record Ruby paused the recording and rewound to watch again.

"There training with, a death stalker?" Ruby sputtered. Tai just nodded. Telling her she should have seen the outburst on that one, and it wasn't the first. Nevermore muzzled, with a wing and or sometimes a foot cut off, crippled beowolves. They crippled that grim, cut off the stinger and legs, tied up the claws then play war games with it."

"Like that one kid, laying on the ground?" Ruby asked freezing the frame. Tai nodded. "That's the downed comrade skit. Someone with a full aura lays down right in front and the others protect them, for sixty seconds. If there hit, even once, it's a fail, another is retrieve your weapon, if a sword, someone sticks it in the grim and you have to retrieve it without being touched, he's made a bunch more, that's why a professor goes with them on a hunt. Parents here went a bit ballistic, even with the large amount of lien they were bringing in."

Ruby cocked her head interested. "How much?" "Well, each weekend so far, over a hundred thousand, each." Tai answered. "Most of the groups are aged thirteen and above, largest number for a weekend was fifteen hunters in the making." Ruby leaned back letting out a slow breath almost a whistle. "With the recordings, they're paid almost full price too." Tai added.

"Oh, it's not all fun and games. Some of the students quit trying to become hunters after a weekend with him, they get a taste of reality hunting grim. Some get hurt, but so far nothing major. Isaac plays it safe as can be, ending a hunt if someone is dangerous to the group or hurt, and any who do decide to continue start seriously studying after an outing. He seems to impress on them the harsh reality that's the grim." Tai quietly told Ruby.

"Why is he allowed to, well, run a class? That's what he's doing." Ruby sputtered. Indicating the screen where a student was trying to retrieve a weapon right under a death claws pincher without being touched. Tai nodded in agreement. "That's why the professors go. After the second weekend the amount of Lien they brought in made some parents take note, with everyone having there own recording, well to say some parents were shocked was an understatement." Tai went quiet for a moment thinking about what had happened.

"Some of the more outspoken wanted him expelled. I don't know about the others, but I believe it was because he looks like a faunas." Ruby frowned a bit confused. "He is, isn't he?" Tai shook his head. "The physical traits of a faunas are unique, he's almost full human, some kind of, uh, a reality bender, as he called it. A SCP 025 he, altered Isaac, told him he was acting catty, did it to him as a joke." Tai had a moment of hesitation wondering how much he should say. He kind of mentally shrugged. "That SCP 025 intended on changing him into a household cat, the kind that are small and you pet, a strike team showed up and contained 025 using a device called a reality stabilizer, or anchor. So he was only partly altered." Tai chuckled under his breath. "They did for a time call Isaac 025-A, then classified him as safe so he went back to his old name, uhw, number."

"As far as almost human, his DNA and some enzymes are different, to the point of study." Tai smiled lightly explaining to Ruby. "You should have seen the doctors, Isaac is charging them for any samples they take, and it's a seep price. Another thing, those instruments your team recovered, the construction is primitive, but the sensors are extremely sophisticated, Ironwood had to barter with Isaac to get his corporation."

Ruby blinked. "I thought, he." She could barely finish. "Acting, insane." She muttered. "Everything looked like he had been, was a slave."

Tai nodded. "A criminal, and sentenced to life for his crimes, so this organization took him, as they do others like him. They use them for dangerous, often fatal tasks."

"Like getting trapped, in a different world?" Ruby asked. Tai smiled and nodded his head repeating some of what she said to cement the idea. "Getting trapped in a another world."

Ruby leaned forward putting the recorder on the coffee table. "I don't know if I can get used to that idea, other worlds? Realities? It seems wrong somehow." Tai chuckled softly. "So, people moving, by foot over three hundred miles per hour is, normal?" Ruby sputtered a bit. "That's just my semblance! Nothing un-normal about that." She huffed.

Tai shrugged rather happy. "Well, that's reality for ya." Ruby made an incoherent noise and hit him with a pillow, smiling Tai grabbed it and then tossed it back, then it was on. The two turned that into a full blown pillow war. Ruby wound herself up and was yelling from her makeshift bunker. "No survivors!"

As all things are life went on. Ruby saw her old school mates. Visited her mothers grave killed a bunch of grim and hung out with her Dad and Yang. A few days before the end of the mini vacation The family heard bullheads flying overhead not one but three, heading for the town. Tai shaded his eyes as they flew past.

He knew that Isaac and company were coming back early, he just wondered, why? _"Well better intercept Yang before she gets wind of this."_ He thought. She had seemed better, her anger with the kid seemed to be abating somewhat, but she wanted some kind of balance concerning him. He just hoped it wasn't going to boil down to a fight. Sadly Tai did have to admit, Isaac could get under your skin.

He just had no fear, none or was it lack of concern Tai wondered, and he didn't like Qrow when he visited, calling him a responsible drunk to his face, yet seemed to be pleasant most of the time. You treated him as an adult and he acted as one, it was as simple as that.

As Tai went through the house calling out for Yang he recalled Isaac complaining on occasion how inconvenient it was to be so small. One of the few he had, well, playing the child with other children was the big one, but he seemed to be able to take anything life gave him and deal with it. Sometimes bluntly. He almost ran into Ruby as he called out.

"Sorry pumpkin, lot on my mind right now." Ruby nodded smiling. "You wanted sis for something? She went into town for some stuff." Ruby saw her fathers face turn into a concerned scowl. "Oh, boy." He muttered. "What's wrong dad?"

"Those bullheads? That's Isaacs crew, they came back early." Tai explained. Ruby blinked then fully understood. "It's ok, Sis doesn't want to slap him around any more, but she would like him to say he's sorry." Tai heaved out a sigh. "I wish it could be that simple. Come on, we better get to town, find out why they came back early."

"Perfect." Yang told herself admiring her new clubbing outfit. "This is going to turn heads." She also liked the disarming factor. Any seeing her would think. Babe with blond hair and nothing more. "Look out Vale." She told the mirror as she twisted and turned. She had just finished paying for her outfit when three bullhead's flew overhead. Curious she headed outside, her box tucked under one arm.

She watched one heading for the hospital, the other two the airport, such as it was. "Oh, no, he did not." Yang muttered heading for her bike. She knew Isaac was in that group. Patch simply didn't get much if any air traffic the boats were far cheaper. Her sister had talked to her about him, what he had been up to and she hated to admit it but he seemed to know what he was doing and she had been throwing a tantrum with him for what he had done to her. "Well, lets see what you do now." She told the wind as she drove to the airport. The idea he would be in the bullhead heading for the hospital didn't enter her head.

Yang found about eight mid school kids waiting at the buildings main entryway. She assumed waiting for there parents to pick them up. They were loaded down with backpacks and camping gear and looked like they had spent some time in the woods.

"Hay! Isaac around? I'm going to give him a rid home." Yang lied. Most of them Yang noted were the seniors of the mid school. One called out to her. "Not here, his at the hospital." Yang stared a bit surprised. "Oh, ok, thanks." She left putting her motorcycle into gear and sped away.

As she drove she realized a part of her never considered the little spud would get hurt, he had a bunch of scars she remembered but the idea she admitted was a foreign one.

Yang had expected a crowed of parents to be gathered, but traffic was normal. Parking she swaggered in finding some of the campers scattered about, two talking to a town official. Spotting Isaac was disturbingly easy he was sitting and seemed to be dozing, he would never have stood out save for the amount of drying blood on him.

Approaching Yang knew he wasn't hurt, backpack laying at his feet, sword, a gun laying next to it. What looked like a single shot 40mm strapped to the backpack. All of it needed cleaning. Him to. Only his face and hands were clean. He gave Yang a little hand wave as she approached becoming still after. Coming to a stop Yang gave him a lopsided grin slightly shaking her head. "You haven't changed." She told him.

She watched him open his eyes blinking away a light sleep. "Na, I've changed, just haven't lost my awareness, yet." He leaned forward rubbing his face. "There taking there sweet ass time in there." He yawned stretching a bit. "Sorry about coming back so soon, our teach kind of went all." He made quotations in the air. "I'll save you." He sighed leaning back. "He turned a simple fake, confuse and engulfed into a circus." Isaac explained. Heaving a tired sigh as he finished.

Yang crossed her arms feeling a bit confused about his words. "So? What happened?" She watched him chuckle. Pulling out his scroll then plugging in a flash mem he turned it on.

"We were doing all right, heading back to our landing point. We found grim started offering a greater challenge or resistance as our group was trying to leave. Guess they were tired of us waxing their black asses." Yang watched a group of kids slightly older then Ruby chopping away on a large group of mixed grim. With a trumpeting sound three behemoths pushed aside the forest running abreast moving in a straight line at the group. Isaac paused the recording.

"So? You going to let me see the rest of it?" Yang watched the slightly surprised expression forming on his face, then he chuckled. "Sorry, most want an explanation after seeing this part." He hit play. Yang watched hearing someone yelling out colors. "Yellow bait. Blue switch. Red executes." Yang saw Isaacs helmet was blue. Four pealed off seeming to be shooting randomly at the behemoths, while the rest dealt quickly with the grim around them. As the behemoths turned someone yelled on the radio Switch! Isaacs crew moved forward. Two directly attacking one, Isaac used one Behemoth tusk swinging on it to flip up into the air, landing near it's neck with sword down, it bit deep slipping between the armor plates of it's neck. Dark water shot out the handle of the sword like a fire hydrant.

Isaac paused the recording. "My semblance is liquid control, I'm drawing out the fluid from it, kills em pretty quick." Yang looked closer at Isaacs sword, square sided like Myrtenaster it had holes on the sides of the blade's becoming larger the higher on the blade and it was thicker like there was a tapering tube at the center. Then he hit play.

The behemoths were scattering there abreast formation sundered when that voice called out. "Red execute!" The blue team left the behemoths while those in red hats moved forward. Blue went back to the smaller grim hitting them from the side and just behind, when a huge crash of breaking trees and stone hailed three more behemoths.

"Yellow, Blue! Scatter and confuse!" There leader Yang assumed yelled. "Red?!" The voice asked. "Two minutes." Was the reply. The helmet camera showed a full circle of the controlled chaos. Someone yelled spikes and Isaac tossed some water under one behemoth while another, Yang assumed was the yeller formed it into ice spikes that bit deep onto its feet. Stopping its charge and slowing it down. All three bore down on Isaac who called out "Blue. Target." That's when the teacher intervened. The man dove in front of Isaac and drove one off, but the other warped a trunk around him and with an almost slow heave of its head tossed the teacher into and through a tree. You could see his aura flickering as he hit the ground tumbling and bouncing.

"Teacher Down! Blue!" That voice yelled. Four of the Blue moved to the downed teacher. Isaac suddenly was flying through the air, the camera seeing a large student picking him up and tossing him like a ball. He hit the forward behemoth in the stomach, and it seemed to deflate as liquid flowed like a pressurized fountain around him. It was like watching one of Rubys movies the dumb ones where you see what's going to happen and think to yourself why are they doing this? Can't they see the danger?

A behemoth caught Isaac and tossed him high into the air. "I can see my house." Isaac said into the radio. "Shut up Blue." Someone snapped. Red when your able enforce Yellow." The behemoth that had been hobbled stood waiting for Isaac to come down to him, not even paying attention to the large student coming from behind and to the side. From that height Yang could see the whole battle.

Yellow was being swarmed by smaller grim, they were jumping outside the circle the grim were trying to form. Keeping at the edges making the grim chase them, crossing each other almost random in their attacks. They would hit and bounce away never staying to finish any one grim. The effect was enlightening, the wounded were crippled in ways that hindered movement, like a severed limb. That slowed them down, kept them from joining the swarm and made them vulnerable to attack.

Red had one behemoth left while blue had two left with two blue helmeted students keeping one behemoth off the teacher. The large student managed to get the behemoths attention by driving his weapon deep into the side as Isaac came level with the trees. He landed on it's forward shoulders, took out a pistol and shot it in the back of the head, near the where the neck starts, you could see the fire dust burning in it's neck and skull. The grim started to thrash. A muffled thrum went through the grim. Isaac stood up on the behemoths head as it took a nose dive, landing on it's face and started to smoke.

Yang shook her head as Isaac ran down the head and between the last behemoths legs. "You're an idiot." She scolded glancing at him. "Hay, it's only stupid if it doesn't work." He responded. He had come out under its neck and stabbed up, leaving his sword in the grim, and scooping up the bloody teacher running off with him. "Blue, wounded clear." Yang guessed was team blues leader Isaacs back mounted recorder had a good view of a student using a short shotgun like weapon to blast out the last grims eye. The round exiting out the other side of it's head. "Sound off." Yang half smiled as each colored team voiced what was going on. "Yellow, Still thick with grim here. Red, just finishing off the last. Blue, wounded clear, grim clear, heading for Yellow."

Isaac was doing a large loop back to the teams when a flare reached into the sky. "Were going home! Reserve nothing! Kill them quickly!" Every student used their best dust and semblance in an all out attack, clearing the field in moments. Isaac turned off the recorder.

"And then we came here. Yellow and Red leader are still talking to the cops, and Blue leader is with the teacher in surgery." Shifting he frowned. "I still can't figger out why he jumped in front of those things."

Yang snorted all but laughing. "To save you, you simpleton." Isaac frowned deeper. "I was fine, ready to doge, retreat as needed, you can't attack those things head on, hell, the three were coming for me, which would have been really good." Then he called up the section of the recording he was talking about. "See? Two of my team on the right just behind one on the left. They didn't stand a chance."

"Behemoths?" Yang sarcastically asked. "Didn't stand a chance?" Isaac nodded. "There tough, but they have week points you can exploit like I did with that sustain burning fire dust to the number one spinal. Big blue nailed it in the short ribs. Thud used a solid slug to the eye. Killing one of them is, depending on the herd 5K each in our pockets. That herd of six, working together, trying to ambush us must have been really old, so. About 40K lien each for the lot."

"I, I can't believe you." Yang almost scolded him. "You to the world are a ten year old boy, of course the professor was going to protect you. Also. Behemoths are not to be trifled with." She watched him for a moment. Knew he was not convinced. Then rolling her eyes Yang understood, but she had to ask. "Just how many have you and this preschool gang of SCP hunters taken down?" He blinked, confused. "Um, not sure, all semester? Hay, Scarlett? What's our count?"

Yang watched a tall girl older then Ruby by about two year's coming over to them. She was dressed no frills practical clothing in hard boots, pants long sleeve shirt, still in that camera harness with a white colored helmet. "What? This run? About seven million total for each this week, another six for the last week." Yang whistled between her teeth at the amount.

"Nice haul, I have to admit." Isaac quipped pointing a thumb at Yang. "Yang wants to know how many behemoths we nulled this semester."

"Ok, off the top, without looking at the count about forty two, so far." She answered. "Possibly fifty, I'd have to check." She added. Yang puzzled a bit something was tugging at her mind, she blinked. "Oh, hay, you're the leader, right?" Scarlett nodded. "I'm the caller, yes. It was my turn."

Yang chuckled almost disbelieving. "You take turns?" She nodded explaining. "At the upper academies they form team's, right? So we practice. Incase someone becomes a leader there." Yang nodded slightly impressed. "And you color code your teams of four, using simple instructions. Evade, attack, faint." Scarlett nodded smiling Yang had it in one.

"Yes, without someone calling out you each have to pay attention to the whole battlefield. That's more then distracting. The team leader should take care of there team, not all of them, so I got to play overseer or the watcher as Isaac likes to call it. The older grim can do tactics, like what those behemoths did, they moved up to us quietly in a flanking maneuver, while the other grim pined us down, or simply delayed us, the first group attacked, after a bit the second group came in. They rely on you being too occupied with the other grim, unable to do more then react defensively. We try and treat them as if they are as smart as us."

She watched Yang for a bit before recalling. "Oh, ya. I remember you, senior from last year." She relaxed and seemed to confide in Yang. "We kind of get some advanced teachings, Isaacs been coming up with some pretty good ways to take out grim, those energy blasters are still a pain, but we make do." She laughed, remembering something.

"You should have seen it when he first arrived, Isaac was way out there, always studying, his strange name, keeping to himself, but he has ideas, unconventional to the extreme. I still remember Cherry telling me when she saw him practicing with a half dozen crippled beowolves tied to one spot, he'd put himself in the center or have them in a line, and practice dodging them. Just doing random stuff to see what would work. I had to see it, then try it. It's a lot of fun with there claws and teeth removed, and completely different then sparing with other students."

"You should see the practice dummy for sparring, it is undefeated." Isaac added with a low toned of pride. "What's this?" Asked Scarlett. "Real. Emotion? I guess it has been a rough week." Isaac humped with a raspberry which was way to forced. "Aannd, he's back to normal, it was nice, while it lasted." Scarlett shrugged and faked a sigh of disappointment. Yang chuckled a bit before asking. "Are you all waiting for the teacher to get out of surgery?" The two nodded. Isaac giving a none committed shrug.

"I think he's going to try and use this to kick Isaac out of the school." Scarlet confessed. "That prof was hand picked by the counsel of get rid of the ears group, he replaced our old professor, and the staff hate an eight year old knowing how to fight grim better then their teachers." Yang blinked stunned. "Wait? What? Eight? I thought he was ten?"

Isaac shrugged ignoring Yangs out burst. "It would be a pain, but I would still be going out and learning as I could." Scarlett shook her head sadly. "No, you still don't get it, if your kicked out of school you don't, cant be a hunter, ever. No other school will take you in."

The look on his face said it all. He didn't care. Scarlett sighed frustrated. "I'm going to go talk to the hunters board, show them what a fool our professor is, maybe get him kicked out." She gave him one parting glance before she left.

"She's like everyone born on Remnant, she thinks becoming a hunter is a great way to, change things, help the helpless, see the world, vengeance, become famous. Or all of the above." He shook his head leaning forward. "The truth, is grimmer."

Yang snorted almost disgusted. "Oh, you just keep that up, that was not even close to being a proper pun." Isaac gave her a none committal nod of his head. "Need to start somewhere. The point is, from the data I've seen, over ninety percent of the hunters are dead or quit before age forty, most quit the game well before then, and you can look it up if you feel like it."

Isaac pointed to his emblem a metallic gray symbol. "This is the SCP's Icon. The arrows pointing inward signify securing, the ring around it is contained, the thicker circle with the locking like vault shape is protect. I took it as mine, my mark if you will. I have no illusions about fighting these grim, with schooling, or without, I will fight them. The future of the people living here depend on hunters, to clear out, stop, and eliminate grim before they attack a settlement or town, even a city."

Yang sighed, rather disappointed and tired of it. "You can take the fun out of breathing, you know that? Right?" Isaac chuckled rather darkly for a young boy. "I'm just a little ray of darkness intruding in on the carefree day of the unsuspecting."

Yang tried to hold back her laugh turning it into a sputter. "That was not healthy. You really need to up your game D man." He chuckled softly at the twist of his former name.

"Your attention please." The gathered students stopped talking looking and watching this middle age doctor. "Mr. Blau is out of surgery and will make a full recovery once his aura replenishes. I would ask at this time for any here who would wish to donate?"

Yang watched the small slow stamped of students heading for the doctor even Isaac stood. "This should be instructive." He said standing and walking past Yang.

Yang scrutinize him for a bit. Knowing there had to be a way to reach him. "I think I'll go to." She mused wondering how this would go.

"Have you wondered how mid school students can fight such grim? I've been told repeatedly how powerful these grim are, how young students should not be hunting such things." He leaned to Yang as if whispering but said in a normal voice. "You all are brainwashed. You're taught not to risk yourselves, to play it safe, not to kill them all, you're taught in the end just to hold them back, not to win. The amount of lien spent on hunters could fund an army large enough to exterminate them. Yet it's only singles or small bands that go out? Most here could take their tests and become hunters right now. That's how easy it is."

As they entered the ICU the students formed a line. Laying there hands on the bedridden teacher transferring a part of their aura into him.

As they waited Isaac spoke up. "I should apologize, again to you, when we first met, my mindset was not for here normal." He sighed finding it difficult. "I still don't feel as others do, too long a time learning how to suppress emotions so I could do my job with the SCP I guess."

Yang frowned down at him wondering if he should be saying such things. "Ya know, you should take this slower, but what I wonder about, is, what baked you?"

"The black forest." Isaac answered. Yang saw some of the students shifting away from him. Some glances towards him seemed concerned. "Pretty bad?" Yang asked.

"Um, why don't you two talk about that, latter, like, when I'm not here."

"What?" Yang leaned forward her anger rising for any to see at the nameless student who spoke up. Isaac held Yangs arm for a moment before letting it go. "We had a campfire story time, the what was your worst grim encounter kind of thing. Once I started talking, I, I just couldn't shut up, until the end. We had to take the next day off, most couldn't sleep that night." Yang made an oh sound and backed off.

"Most wondered at first why I insist on everyone having three weapons. The black forest is why. You need your hand to hand, a ranged and a heavy hitting weapon. Some of the grim don't need to be near ya to kill or incapacitate you. Some you need to put down quick that's why the reserve nothing command." Isaac explained.

"Your crazy." A student blurted. "But in a good way."

"I am a product of my environment." Isaac deadpanned back to him.

"Yang you're getting advanced training, but that's mostly focused on law enforcement, hunting or fighting other people, not grim. The amount of selfish people using there skills to commit crimes in this world, its astonishing."

"When we hunt grim we do so with overkill, but that is why I succeed where others fail. I do not believe one cannot overcome them, no matter how untrained the adults think we are, I believe they, these grim are intelligent, at the least, guided."

"We train with grim, to fight grim, not other people. We find the packs, the large groups of them, and use the military like tactics I learned to kill them, heavy ordnance to thin them out. We bate them to separate from the pack and pick them off, always making them overextend. We travel in large groups, so we can stomp any grim we come across."

"When, if I finely graduate I will start a mercenary army to wipe out grim, make these creatures see us as a danger and come to us. We will not wait for them to arrive and then fight. My mindset is this is a war for survival, and you fight a war to win. You don't give your life, you make them give there's."

As Isaac talked Yang could see the other students spirits lifting, their nods and murmurs of approval she half expected to see them applaud as he finished.

Yang did laugh when it was his turn and he asked. "Ok, what do I do?"

* * *

Kind of a slice of life thing, but it ties up some points for world building and closer with Yang, which I think I could have done better.

Anywho. Thanks for reading, leave a comment, send an e-mail as it helps me improve giving better storytelling.


	2. Chapter 2

A blending of RWBY and the SCP.

This version of the SCP is that of a world funded organization. The entire planet has experienced creatures you can find in the SCP universe. The D class are mostly lawless people tried and convicted of crimes, sentenced to serve the world.

D12735 Finds himself marooned on Remnant and trys to find his way in a new world, one that he believes is artificial, and the factually must deal with someone who knows more then they should, even if it is just to him bedtime story's.

* * *

**A different kind of madness**

"This will be your room, for now." Goodwitch told D12735 then sternly eyed the boy all but challenging him. D12735 entered the room pushing down on the bed. "A bit soft, but I would like to get used to it. Goodwitch slowly exhaled then gave him the short tour. Four beds lined in a row, two desks, some shelving space and what looked like a coat closet. There were stamped out look alike lamps on same shaped end tables by the beds. Two dressers on opposite walls. A rather sanitary place.

After the tour Goodwitch noted D12735 was studding her. She found it uncomfortable, a child's eyes showing deep maturity, of one who claimed to be a veteran in a world so strange she couldn't, didn't want to understand it. When Ironwood had returned and shown them the suite and devices she had to believe, that suit and helmet was like nothing she had ever seen, it was partly armored, held an air tank and was lined inside with what Ironwood called body sensors. The cloth when she touched it felt like silk.

She wanted to distract him so she asked. "I have to know. Why did you call me Good Witch of the East? If you are truly nearly forty years of age, that was childish and more then insulting."

He sighed unhappily sitting down on the bed. "It has to do with children's stories." He made an arm motion towards the door. "You have Little red ridding hood hunted by the wolf, Sleeping beauty waiting for her prince to arrive, Beauty and the beast who's dark nature only she can cure and Goldie locks without the three bears. All in one team. Now theirs the tin man in need of a heart, and Oz." He made another arm motion towards the tower. His voice becoming melodramatic. "The great. The powerful. Wizard of Oz. Just pay no attention to the man behind the curtain you will find he's a pathetic old sod."

He sighed then eyed her explaining. "Good Witch of the East helps Dorothy fight her sister the Wicked Witch, and protects her from spells and the animals she commands, I'm waiting to find the scare crow in need of a brain and the cowardly lion in need of courage, or Toto a dog. Maybe the woods man, who saves snow white. You're all mirroring a book written hundreds of years ago called The brothers Grimm. Fairy Tales. A book to be read to children at bed time."

Goodwitch watched D12735 for a bit hiding completely her reaction before saying good night and to await Ozpins summons. He bothered Goodwitch by asking her if he would be allowed to eat.

"Your just being insulting again, of course, we will not starve you. Also to keep things clear. You are not hampered, we ask only that you not leave the academy grounds." Goodwitch left the room more then a little angry, or she wondered frustrated. She was used to dealing with adolescent students. Ironwood had this same effect on her she admitted. "A man in a child's body. Sounds like someone's bad fan fiction." She ground out through teeth clamped tight at the thought.

D12735 spent time searching the room, turning up the usual, hair ties, some miscellaneous small items, dust bunnies, two old brochures talking about the Academy, they were two years apart. One loose board near the corner wall, empty but a good place to hide something hand sized.

The bathroom was well stocked. D12735 undressed looking himself over in the full length door mirror. He still was himself, just younger, most of the scars seemed to be gone, even the one that moved was also gone, which was nice. That thing when it shifted made him itchy. One long shower later the day was almost done for him. He stretched, getting the kinks out and aligning his bones before sleeping.

Morning came with the sound of a public chime echoing across the Academy grounds. After exercising D12735 finished his morning shower. He was just getting ready for breakfast when someone knocked at the door. Opening the door he found RWBYs team standing outside. D12735 blinked at them waiting for instructions. Ruby after a few moments looked slightly upset when she asked. "May we come in?" D12735 blinked anew before realizing what was going on.

"Yes, of course, sorry I haven't had visitors, well, for a long time. Normally when the door opened they called out the number and say come with us." He watched them for a bit then pinched his nose furrowing his brows in frustration.

"Sorry, come in." _Wow I have got to stop running my mouth, _he thought_, socially awkward._ To his eyes they spread out as one would for covering fire, a combat formation, he felt like sitting on the bed and awaiting for them to tell him why they were here. Instead he moved to the window.

Looking out seeing people walking around the campus. He wondered, a new life? It seemed impossible. He had been with the SCP for so long, a prisoner for the deaths he had made. He knew therapy, had experienced it in full, but it was for combat, obedience, to deal with near death, and worse then death, and the big one loyalty and all that, now he needed to learn to say. Hi how are you, and want an answer from them. D12735 sighed before sitting down on the bed. They watched him with glancing eyes before D12735 spoke.

"Why were you sent here?" The one dressed in red squirmed while the others watched him. "You are the leader?" Rubys head lifted she looked like she wanted to answer but kept quiet. D12735 sighed talking aloud.

"So, someone sent you, told you not to say who, yet you want to do the right thing?" He leaned back on the bed fluffing a pillow under his ribs. "How'd I do?" He asked.

"You don't have to be so,, analytical about it." Weiss told him.

D12735 shifted an elbow then shrugged. "Your asking someone, who has been a prisoner even if on friendly terms for over twenty years, who almost daily worked with a military force as someone who is disposable. The mind goes dead, emotions whither, there is only the mission, purpose, good work, and quick wits is a longer life. So that said, I have a long way to go, before I understand fully that here, in this world I am independent and free."

Yang and Blake rolled their eyes becoming annoyed. The white one held steady eyes studying him, and Ruby simply looked upset. Standing D12735 headed for the door, left the room heading for breakfast. To him this was useless, they didn't want to be here, and yet someone had convinced them they would or could help, a pointless thing thinking one could change years of habits, of living. To try and do that overnight is just moronic.

In D12735s room the four watched the open door hearing his footsteps fading in the hallway. "Well, that, just happened." Yang quietly said.

Weiss shook her head angrily disturbed. "How are we going to deal with him? You saw that look in his eyes, at the door he just stared." Weiss bent slightly her words more for Ruby then anyone else. Waving her arm where D12735 left. "Were suppose to help? That?" Standing she made her choice. "I would like the benefits offered, but we are not professional trauma experts. That is the kind of help he needs." She sighed frustrated. "We simply don't have that knowledge." Blake nodded in agreement adding her own thoughts.

"Does anyone? We may as well be dealing with an intelligent grim. Think about it, grim ignored him, twice, if his story is true. That is more then being without fear, it is without emotion." Blake stressed. "When he found Yang and myself, watching us fight I believe based on his reactions to Yangs semblance, he seemed surprised. So having emotion, the grim attacked him."

"He's a psycho. Nothings worth this. That speech? A what, pity me? Or just him stating the facts? Ya, that'll tickle your brain." Yang lifted her arms in a full wtf shrug. "Now the little psychosocial just takes off, it was uncomfortable enough standing at the door, now were sitting here in someone else's empty room."

"Yes." Ruby stood smoothing out her skirt. "Lets go, tell Goodwitch things didn't work out."

"Well, I'm not tracking her down." Yang told her. "Breakfast first, then tell her at combat class." As the others agreed they headed out, closing the door as they left.

"Oh, ya, this is fun times for all." Yang declared in a yangry flippant way. Entering the cafeteria. D12735 was at the far end. Four empty tables around him eating completely alone. With several school handouts spread out on the table. "Yang." Ruby moaned. "Stop being angry at him. He'll say he's sorry for hurting you when he can." Yang snorted in a ya right before getting in line.

"Aannd there she goes." Weiss said disheartened. Then she fallowed Ruby who was talking to D12735 asking him if he wanted company. As Ruby sat down she didn't look too comfortable until Weiss showed up. Then Ruby perked up. Weiss eyed the pamphlets D12735 was reading. His quick eyes noticing her unspoken questions.

"I'm just running a quick reconnaissance. This world writing system is the same as one I know, which is surprising, as mine has over six major languages and well over one hundred of various sub kinds. So I can read, which is a plus." Lifting up a pamphlet he half waved it at them. "Dust. Is what you call these crystals, and the world is called Remnant. The creatures your trained to fight are called Grimm." He seemed to Weiss pleased with himself.

After that, he said no more. Just kept looking over the pamphlets while eating until he stood all but announcing. "I'm going to the library, so you can inform my handler of my location." Was the last thing he said before turning in his tray and leaving.

Weiss sighed. "He is just too observant. He could tell what I wanted to know, at a glance." She shook her head concentrating on her food as if that could drive away the discomfort. After eating the classes started and team RWBY forgot D12735 until study time.

Blake was the first one in the library stopping abruptly to take in the scene. "He, took over a desk?" D12735 looked more like he was building fortifications, easily twenty books were piled around him, four were opened and a computer. He had somehow gotten a notebook and seemed half way through it. He didn't look up, just raised his hand in greeting.

As they approached D12735 whispered. "I hope Goodwitch was not too upset with you? The task she gave you all was well meaning but shortsighted."

"Ya." Ruby admitted, poking two fingers against each other. "Goodwitch was a bit upset, but she means well." She seemed encouraged when D12735 nodded his head still not looking up. "Well, I need to study, Weiss will scold me if I don't catch up on dust compounds."

"Wait." D12735 asked. Rummaging into one of his stacks he pulled out and handed her a book. "Teleafs Three Dust Constants, I found simple with exciting applications." He still hadn't looked up as he read. Ruby took the book like it may bite her before thanking him and shifted down a table before opening it.

Yang had meandered away looking in the combat section. Blake sat across from Ruby and Weiss had already set up for her study period.

The afternoon dragged on. The team left for dinner D12735 stayed reading until the library closed.

Goodwitch found him in one of the parks sitting on a bench watching the view of Vale as dusk set in.

Standing still Goodwitch watched D12735 for a bit before walking towards him. "You have information?" He asked her. After a few moments he sighed motioning to the bench, inviting her to sit. As she sat down D12735 asked once more. "You have news?"

"First, you are to address me as professor, or professor Goodwitch." D12735 nodded saying nothing. Goodwitch watched for a moment before asking. "Why must you be so difficult?"

"I'm in a twisted fairy tale and rather angry that this place may be magnetic ink." Then he sighed before shrugging. "Don't worry thinking about this. It leads to congitohazards. Then he looked her in the eye. "I take it. Professor. The head of Beacon has somehow integrated me into this society and or Academy?" D12735 saw her lips press into a line and he nodded his head.

"Isaac." Goodwitch looked confused for a moment. "I wish to be called Isaac. Isaac Able Cain. In memory of my old world, they are incredibly intelligent and capable men, one killed his relative." He seemed to have said all he wanted to say and started watching the city off in the distance.

"Not yet." Goodwitch explained. "I have limits to whom I allow into this school. You are until proven otherwise a danger to my students, of them all you have deliberately committed murder." He nodded as if he understood. "Where they may fall." He told her.

Taking a breath D12735 started to tell his story. "I am going to be blunt, so you'll forgive if I don't go into detail. If that does not satisfy as a condition let me know now, and I will leave." When she said nothing he dove in. "My uncle enjoys children, sex with them is satisfying to him, he is a bit of a sadist and I have the scars to prove it. My parents sadly were the worst combination. A drunk who had suffered a massive concussion and a mother, an X farmer from the mid north, who was more interested in partying in the big city and getting laid than bathing her children." He watched Goodwitch for a bit before adding. "I caught ring worm from being filthy, and then a tape worm from eating garbage before I was seven."

"I was raped around age three, a prostitute at five. A part of a sex ring until I turned fourteen. One year my uncle held a dungeon party. Thirty adults total with the same tastes as him. fifteen children as party favors. My uncle liked to hunt and believed in home protection, he had a lot of weapons.

I killed all the adults and seven of the children. The others had been killed by some of the more vicious animals at that party. Of the remaining. Two begged me to kill them, one a suicide, whose death I claimed or they would not have buried him in sanctified ground. The others were all but gone. I gut shot my uncle took care of the rest and then took my time killing him. I was judged and convicted as an adult, given a life sentence without parole. The SCP took me as per our laws. Gave me back my life, in a way, and gave me a purpose. The holding facility I was sentenced to specialized in shifting or dimensional rifts, contained creatures that would and could make pocket dimensions or down right shift through space and time. Site 112 has a one year program, after which, if you were still alive they considered your time served, I opted to stay, it did not relive me of D class status, but I was allowed more freedom in missions and the containment base."

He stood his intent to leave. "Let me know sometime this week what your answer is." He paused as if remembering. "Oh, yes, I don't think I told any up in that tower. SCP stands for Secure Contain Protect." Isaac left her as dusk turned slowly into darkness.

Remnant a different kind of crazy

Qrow, Goodwitch and Ozpin looked up as Ironwood entered the headmasters main office. "Sorry I'm late, you would not believe what were finding in.." He stopped in mid excuse seeing their concerned expressions. "What happened?" He asked approaching.

"I believe." Began Ozpin. "Our new guest seems to know much more then we thought." He nodded to Goodwitch.

Standing the professor paced a bit before looking Ironwood in the eye. "He called Ozpin a wizard." Ironwood glanced confused at Ozpin then back to Goodwitch.

Qrow made a grunt adding his two bits. "Wait tell ya hear how the kid tagged all of us, including Salem." Then he took a large swallow from his flask.

"Is this, a joke?" Asked Ironwood. "How can he? What we found, so far was this equipment tho crude in making has some of the most sophisticated sensors ever seen. That suit of his has every non dust protection you could cram into it, including a led lining. Lastly the blood samples show he is not a Faunas, nor truly human. He is not from our world." Ironwood stressed.

Goodwitch nodded taking a breath. "It would appear in his world we are stories he knows, we are to him living fables. He called these stories The brothers Grim. Fairy Tails written hundreds of years ago in his world time. Worse he knows Ozpin and Salem can use magic, calling her the wicked witch of the west, pointing out she controls magic and beasts. I have no idea who this Dorothy may be." Ironwood frowned Goodwitch looked stressed, more so then normal.

Qrow chucked laying his head back to see Ironwood. "Should have heard Goodwitch talking about me, I'm the scarecrow in need of a brain, then there's Lionheart in need of courage, you? You're the Tin man in need of a heart, he wants or says there's also a woods man and a dog." He took a drink. "Then Oz here? What were the words?" Qrow asked Goodwitch.

Sighing Goodwitch told them. "The exact words were. The great. The powerful. Wizard of Oz. Just pay no attention to the man behind the curtain for he is a sorry old sod." Ozpin looked down and physically sagged in his chair with a long exhale.

"Does he truly know? Asked Ironwood. "Or is this just similarities? What we found so far shows a lot of near issues, the iron is slightly off in the molecular, and the equipment is beyond by decades compared with our technology. Yet the components to make them are crude at best."

"Makes sense." Qrow nodded recalling the recording made in Ozpins office as he was waving his flask at Ironwood. "He talked about ghosts, right? I'm betting that thing can detect them, and whatever else they took an interest in."

"He needs to be removed." Goodwitch stressed. "Just his proximity to us and his knowledge of this book places him uncomfortably close to our truth. Weiss Schnee from team RWBY informed me his observation skills are robust. I made time and have seen him studding. He is capable of multi tasking in whatever research he is engaged in."

"Hold on now." Ironwood stressed. "This equipment represents major breakthroughs, and that kids enzymes some think will point the way to powerful antibiotics."

"Were not talking about killing the kid." Qrow drooled. "Anyone living through what he did needs a chance. I think I know someone who can take him in, keeping him far enough away yet close enough to have him at hand if needed."

Ironwood pressed a thumb to his forehead kneading a tense muscle before asking. "Ozpin? What do you want to do with this situation?" Ozpin kept looking down for a time before he voiced his opinion. "He is too young, to uneducated for our world, he needs to learn first, and then maybe, we can decide what to do with him. Ironwood I'm sure you and Isaac as he calls himself will come to a compromise, or understanding, concerning this equipment, until then it would be best to not estrange him." Ironwood gave a small smile and nodded his head.

For the next two days Isaac was left to his own devices. The students were friendly, mostly, some would eye him as if wishing they had an excuse to harm. He kept away from them, leaving when they approached. Others would become uncomfortable after talking a short time. He learned of the faunas, studied the history and watched the news, trying to learn about this new world.

The grim.

To him it was like a containment breach, K class, so many types of grim about, controlling almost all the lands of Remnant not to say for lack of trying to remove them. They depended, in Anaima at least, for a group called hunters to protect and eliminate these creatures.

The history of grim, there origins quickly devolved into lore, myth and legend.

Hostile creatures, air, ground, and water. They were beyond a keter class, more a cognito or Kognito. _The techs were still debating the spelling._ The people of Remnant said they were created by the gods.

The gods.

Creation and destruction the physical manifestation of two opposites, after that it seemed someone had intentionally misdirected, removed or destroyed any accurate information concerning them. Information was almost always found in storybook form, others were only myth or folklore.

Dust the history of.

It started off as a pagan worship, a gift from the earth mother, not the gods to fight the grim, who were created by the god of destruction, they were the manifestation of death. As the people of Remnant grew and advanced Dust became a tool. The religious political generational development guided how these crystals were used, in everything.

Isaac didn't find one nuclear power plant or even the mathematical study of it. No petrol engines, no electrical power generating dams, wind, solar, fission or fusion. It all ran on dust.

The crystals were mined, by hand to keep their quality. Dust was cut, shaped, some powered and mixed. Mostly used for day to day living. There was some jewelry and artistic business. It could be infused into clothing and items carried. Wind dust infused into shoes allowed for movement in speeds that seemed to be above that of lighting.

Aura:

The energy of the soul. Viewed as locked, Unlocked or no aura.

Semblance:

The manifestation of ones souls power.

Weapons:

Any style, type and lethality, powered by or made with Dust. Somehow fused with aura. The idea was abstract. A kind of. It just works mentality.

Isaac watched a combat class, seated next to the door. It seemed semblance could manifest in any form. To him it was mater bending at best, reality bending at worst. Aura could enhance all attributes of the body save it seemed sight and hearing. Goodwitch seemed to be in charge of these classes despite being second to Ozpin.

Academy

There were four grades of study. Each grade was cut into four semesters, each had down time of two weeks, a vacation of sorts, between each semester. Upon completion of the classes they became professional hunters. Isaac learned one could apply, depending on the five nations for a hunters license by being a senior in the mid academe's and passing what seemed to be a simple test.

Attending an approved school and then an academy would net one higher pay, more leeway, free travel and the like. Hunters schools started at age 13. Preschool hunters at 9 years of age. Isaac was a bit stunned by that. It was more conditioning then schooling to him. They did study all the three R's but the focused was combat, killing grim. They charged the parents as one would a private school, unless the parents were also a hunter or huntress. Isaac read that twice, a breeding program? He wondered when the master race would rise and take there due. Or was the attrition so high hardly any lived past 30? Academy's were financed by the reign they were in, basically a public school.

There were heavy checks and balances, any hunter with aura unlocked attacking or harming a locked or no aura person would be heavily fined. Sometimes loosing there hunters license. Anyone trained using aura, or semblance for a crime that resulted in a death was a life sentence, most were given the death penalty.

Jobs, there were as many as one would have in any world. The pay was interesting. Lien, one hundred seemed to be a dollar. Dishwashers and the like seemed to be the lowest. Cleaners seemed to be next. Fallowed by lawn tenders and car parking, miners seemed a bit off as it was a dangerous job. At the mid range seemed to be vendors and manufactures, ones who ran machinery of a complex nature, blue collar workers. Dust cutters and the like.

Isaac wondered what the results would be as he typed in his experiences into the job data search, keeping away from catch words like dimension travel or, well, maybe monster hunter could work, save that was more on site location, inspection of anomalies. When he marked the aura locked section. The next pages became inaccessible. There was a wealth of security jobs, a few exceptions and of course, private security. Most paid a livable wage, provided you had roommates and budgeted with care.

It was an interesting exercise. Being physically around 10-12 Isaac had no illusions, there would be no one who would hire him. That's when he caught site of Goodwitch passing the doorway to the library.

He had lost sight of circumstance long ago and believed fully nothing happened in reality for no reason.

His conversation with a god or a powerful creature that lived a strange life cycle had helped him to find a kind of peace with his life, knowing that in all the places all realities were somehow connected, even if it wasn't the same god. He also found fear, knowing there were creatures who lived before or with this god, outside and uncontrolled by it. The one he knew, SPC-343 had said when he fell, he would be there to catch him. Isaac smiled warmly remembering, that simple act of kindness had taken all mortal fear from him.

Isaac chuckled switching gears and held back his smile. _"Lets see how you handle this."_ He thought. He started looking up orphanages. _"This is going to freak out the administration."_

It didn't take long. He was starting to fill out an application when Ruby entered the library. Keeping his head down as Ruby looked about, spotted Isaac and made a beeline to him.

Isaac looked up as she came close. "Hi Ruby. What does Goodwitch want?" The young girl stopped dead in her tracks. Stared, gulped and stammered as she answered. _"I'm going to the bad place for this."_ Isaac thought knowing this was rather cruel to Ruby.

"Um, well she wanted me to offer, well, bring you to.. well, unlock your aura." Ruby gushed then fidgeted clearly she felt uncomfortable with this whole situation.

Isaac had read the rite, a kind of coming of age, with some, a ritual and bonding with others. "Ruby? Why? Anima teaches this is a kind of binding, why does she want you? Your team, Yang would rather punch me then talk to me. Blake acts like I'm some kind of traitor. Weiss just stares."

"Does Goodwitch understand this? Doing this is going to cause discord in your team. Or is she concerned I will take the orphanage option rather then stay in there world?"

He turned the screen so Ruby could see what he had been doing.

"Oh." Squeaked out of her. Standing Isaac gathered his books. It seemed, he had to admit, and it was kind of sad. This place was not SCP nor did they understand what a D class is.

They didn't want you to try and put your books back on the shelves so he placed the books on a return cart.

Without asking Ruby helped him carrying what he hadn't. She did stuff like this as others would breathe. When he first saw her doing the helping hand act he thought her simple. He wasn't so sure now. "Oh, ya, Ruby, I took the name Isaac. It's from my world."

Last thing he wrote in the computer before turning it off was. "Stop messing with good students, it's demeaning." Then logged out. _"Let them figger out who I'm taking about."_

It was after classes Isaac noted, he had been so deep in study's the day had flown by. Ruby was making nervous attempts at banter as they moved to one of the training buildings. He tried to help, but he had the personality of a dead three day old sun baked fish at a banquet. Soon they walked in silence.

The building was made for students to practice combat skills. Empty for now, each step echoed on the stone. Ruby led him down to the pit and seemed to be readying herself. Isaac sighed unsure how to proceed.

"Ruby." Isaac again sighed, this was so difficult. "I as you know am not good, and may never be good socially interacting with people. So as best as I can say, I want you to know I am grateful for your efforts."

Ruby stared, held back a laugh making it sound like a cough then covered her mouth with each hand. She smiled with her eyes muted laughter coming from her. When she finely regained herself control she nodded. "I know, and it's ok."

She placed her hand on Isaacs chest. He didn't pay much attention to the words, they were just part of the rite, they had power to only the ones who wanted it to. What was important was Rubys aura. He could see it, entering him flooding and warm, ending with an electrical like surge that made his sight turn white, blocking out the world.

As his sight returned Isaac could see Ruby had stepped back a few feet and was watching, smiling with that smile of hers. To Isaac it was like having been sick for a long time then waking up filled with health, energy, in the simplest of thoughts. Hands glowing he could see it covered his arms and torso, his body. Slowly fading back into his skin.

Isaac closed his eyes mentally shifting his mind, hearing the Gagoring chant, feeling how it spread, moving about prickling his skin. He pushed out mentally then pulled in feeling his aura as a tight shirt around him then relaxed letting it fade. "Nice."

Ruby again giggled it was a nice light show for her. "Well, I guess we did that right, ready for some combat training?" Isaac nodded. He didn't expect much and knew his semblance would come later, it was just puzzling what laws here would allow someone outside there reality to, in a sense, become one of them? Or was this something any world could do? On the other hand, with dust infusing everything, just this world?

Rubys instructions to him were, well, new. She was good but it took explaining how to do something in quite a few different ways before Isaac understood what was wanted. Night came before they knew it and it was time to stop for the day.

"How come I'm sweating? The soul is nonphysical." Ruby blinked. "What? Don't be silly, your using aura in the um, physical, and there different strengths too."

"Ok, now I know how 221 felt." Isaac harrumphed. "Who?" There was just no way not to answer Rubys question.

"A little sentient robot, with attitude, a kill all humans attitude, but really dumb. We played so many jokes on it." Rubys eyes lit up. "Your talking about your world? What did it do, um what did you do?"

"Ga, so much, it gets boring sometimes between missions and classes. With 221 if you told it you were human it would attack you." He watched Rubys face shifting into shock. "No, not like that, it was small, about six inches tall with no weapons, it couldn't hurt you if it tried, and it did. We set up a mike once on a plant. Started talking to it pretending to be the plant, and when it asked if the plant was human we said yes. It went into attack mode, but the robot couldn't even reach a leaf." Ruby was giggling not even trying to hide it anymore.

Isaac made a stiff walking motion. "You will fall in terror to the king of death, perish to my pinching limbs, your leafs are mine." Isaac sighed smiling. "Then it fell over, crying out for help, but refusing help from a human."

"No way!" Ruby said as she pushed Isaac. "Nothings that dumb." He shrugged. "What can I say, it was and we were bored. There was a bunch of stuff like that contained, just weird things, and mostly harmless. Items like that used to be sold to the general public, well until a harmless SCP mutated and wiped out part of a seaboard with a Kraken made wave, who knew it would do that only when the moon was full at high tide and the coral was breeding, but some of it's nice, like the ever full pizza box. The higher ups would rotate stuff like that around the containment sights. The best one was the vending machine, the perfect cup, of whatever you wanted."

They were entering the dorms when Ruby more stated then asked. "So, this 221? Do you think I'm telling you lies to have some fun at your expense?"

"Um, nooo. 221 was confused, a lot. That's how I feel." Isaac told her. "Well, this is my floor, so, thanks, goodnight, and good dreams." He headed off for his room. Ruby standing there a bit confused. "Ya, um good night to you too." She shook her head and headed up to her floor.

"Hiya Roobs!" Yang loudly bounced up to her. "You get that mini psychos aura going?" When she nodded. Yang smiled a vicious smile. "Good I can't wait to give him a proper beat down." She smacked her hands together emphasizing her intent. Ruby shook her head disappointed, the picture of Yang beating up on a kid in her head. With a sigh she headed for the desk to get some work done for her morning dust class.

Weiss spoke up next as she walked over to sit in the chair next to Ruby. "How did the training go?" Ruby saw the concern on her face and knew she wouldn't stop until answered so she sighed anew and put her pen down facing Weiss.

"It went good, his aura will be stronger then mine. He, did well, once he understood what I wanted him to do, he has some really strange ideas about aura, well, it was a good training session." She glanced at Yang unsure how to say the next part, even Blake was looking up from her book. Ruby exhaled with a groan.

"I,, I went past his aura a few times, cut him once, really good. He didn't make a sound and kept going. I had to make him stop so he could heal." She looked worriedly at her older sister. "I think, sis if you go after him like some revenge thing is going on, I think he wouldn't fight back, he'd let you hurt him, like bad. He knows, don't ask me how, but he does." Ruby turned to fully face her team her voice sounding stressed.

"When I came to him in the library, he knew Goodwitch sent me and I think why. It's creepy." Blake had put her book down and moved to sitting on the edge of her bed. "How?" She asked quietly.

"He was applying for admission to an orphanage, he showed it to me! It was half filled out. I don't think Ozpin wants him to leave."

Weiss kind of exhaled with relief. Then shrugged in annoyance at her team which by there stares from them goaded her on. "Well, it's good there monitoring him, and it makes sense. You can't deny that half the school thinks he's strange and he has no family, so an orphanage would be good for him." The three continued to stare quietly.

"What?" Weiss asked. She was getting annoyed at the way they just stared at her and went completely aggressive defensive. "Do any of you want him around?" She nodded vindicated as they averted their eyes, well all save Ruby. But then she would take in homeless if they let her.

"I know one thing, not all the stuff he's run into is bad, and some of it's funny." Ruby said then sighed looking at her desk, not wanting to study but. "Ok I'm going back to studying." Ruby told them. "If I don't get this right I'll mess up dust manufacturing class."

* * *

Thanks for reading and plz, leave a comment or email. I'm new to this posting story's stuff and everything helps.


	3. Chapter 3

A blending of RWBY and the SCP.

This version of the SCP is that of a world funded organization. The entire planet has experienced creatures you can find in the SCP universe. The D class are mostly lawless people tried and convicted of crimes, sentenced to serve the world.

What do you do with someone who breaks all the excepted laws?

Foster them, let them be someones else's problem.

* * *

**Which way the wind Blows**

For team RWBY the weekend came and went as normal. Monday being Monday things altered drastically. The first was no Isaac at breakfast, nor lunch. Blake commented near the end of the day he was not in the library. When Weiss, irritated by the, to her, false concern asked around, no one had seen the odd boy.

The next day, Ruby being Ruby asked the professors. Most didn't know about him, Goodwitch did. He had been sent to one of the lower schools.

"He is, notwithstanding his claims, a 10 year old boy, and has a long way to go before he may enter Beacon, or any other academy." Goodwitch informed Ruby in a rather cold way. "We found someone willing to foster him until he is old enough to be on his own." With that said Goodwitch went about her business.

"Well, that's a thing." Yang sighed aloud when she learned what happened. "I was so looking forward to, helping him train." She snickered at her own dark joke and left for her own training.

Weiss held no remorse in her statement. "He's where he belongs." To her that boy should be in the lower schools, and by her opinion she believed Ruby also.

"You may see him earlier then you think." Blake told Weiss enjoying her puzzled look. "If what he said is true. He is an adult in the body of a boy, dust, semblance, and aura. That's all he needs to apply himself, he will become skilled, and my guess is he will learn quickly."

Weiss harrumphed under her breath not believing it possible before setting her desk up for study.

**Spring Break**

"Dad! You did What!?" Yang burst out her voice confused and angry. "You fostered that psychopath!? Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Ruby and Yang watched their father stand heading out of the kitchen. "Never came up when we talked to each other. Let me show you something."

They had come home for the semester break, once the greetings and hugs had ended they had eaten and talked until Isaac came up, Tai told them about their new guest. He waited until Yang wound down. When things had mellowed enough he led them to the guest room and without knocking opened the door. "Take a look."

Ruby was the first in, the room for lack of a better word was textbook clean and organized, save for a rope stretched wall to wall close to the ceiling. Ruby zipped up to a shelf that held over a dozen trophies and awards from mid school. Academics, fighting, all the hurtles students aspire to. "He's there top student?" She breathed. Tie nodded his head.

"As far as the mental state goes, he is seeing three shrinks, well, two now, one couldn't handle what he learned about him. Also, Beacon is paying for the therapy." He sighed a bit as he reminded them. "Isaac is still over the top, and being an adult in mind, it will be sometime before anyone will consider him, normal." As Yang started to protest Tai held up a hand to stop her.

"Don't worry he left this morning with a bunch of students and a professor for an extended hunt. You won't see him. As for why he is here? Ozpin wants him close to keep an eye on him. I'm privy to quite a bit of odd happing's so I seemed the logical pick and being a hunter, he like you, has free schooling, and I get paid for fostering him, added lien I need for some projects of my own."

"Great." Yang irately flopped her arms starting for the door. "I'm going into town." She told Tai. A few minutes later her bike could be heard driving away, the engine gunning. Tai rubbed his neck sounding rather apologetic. "Yang didn't get her apology? Isaac told me he tried. Said Yang was being a hot head."

"He did dislocate her arm, and he talks creepy." Ruby reminded her father as she eyed five awards for different combat styles. "He's an expert shot too? No fair!" She protested. Tai chuckled. "So? There's two of you in the house now."

Ruby turned away from the display case and sighed admitting. "I keep forgetting he says, is, was an adult, with years of experience fighting and dealing with, with things." She looked down frowning a bit.

"Want to see some of the recordings he's made? There about the world he comes from." Ruby looked up hopefully interested. "It's not all pretty, but most of it is fascinating. If you don't want that, I have some of his grim hunts, he records all the fights, allows him to prove what was killed to the hunters guild."

Ruby made a face of confusion so Tai jumped in. "A bicycle helmet with four cameras on it, two others, one on the chest and one on the back. When a fight starts they turn them on and record the event, takes a bit of doing for the guide to certify all the kills, but it's a pretty good idea for getting a full bounty for the work done."

The two chatted for a while, until they went downstairs fixed up some snacks, things seemed to be going well in Tai's view, Ruby and Tai talked more then watched the recording unless something extra weird came up. The grim hunting record Ruby paused the recording and rewound to watch again.

"There training with, a death stalker?" Ruby sputtered. Tai just nodded. Telling her she should have seen the outburst on that one, and it wasn't the first. Nevermore muzzled, with a wing and or sometimes a foot cut off, crippled beowolves. They crippled that grim, cut off the stinger and legs, tied up the claws then play war games with it."

"Like that one kid, laying on the ground?" Ruby asked freezing the frame. Tai nodded. "That's the downed comrade skit. Someone with a full aura lays down right in front and the others protect them, for sixty seconds. If there hit, even once, it's a fail, another is retrieve your weapon, if a sword, someone sticks it in the grim and you have to retrieve it without being touched, he's made a bunch more, that's why a professor goes with them on a hunt. Parents here went a bit ballistic, even with the large amount of lien they were bringing in."

Ruby cocked her head interested. "How much?" "Well, each weekend so far, over a hundred thousand, each." Tai answered. "Most of the groups are aged thirteen and above, largest number for a weekend was fifteen hunters in the making." Ruby leaned back letting out a slow breath almost a whistle. "With the recordings, they're paid almost full price too." Tai added.

"Oh, it's not all fun and games. Some of the students quit trying to become hunters after a weekend with him, they get a taste of reality hunting grim. Some get hurt, but so far nothing major. Isaac plays it safe as can be, ending a hunt if someone is dangerous to the group or hurt, and any who do decide to continue start seriously studying after an outing. He seems to impress on them the harsh reality that's the grim." Tai quietly told Ruby.

"Why is he allowed to, well, run a class? That's what he's doing." Ruby sputtered. Indicating the screen where a student was trying to retrieve a weapon right under a death claws pincher without being touched. Tai nodded in agreement. "That's why the professors go. After the second weekend the amount of Lien they brought in made some parents take note, with everyone having there own recording, well to say some parents were shocked was an understatement." Tai went quiet for a moment thinking about what had happened.

"Some of the more outspoken wanted him expelled. I don't know about the others, but I believe it was because he looks like a faunas." Ruby frowned a bit confused. "He is, isn't he?" Tai shook his head. "The physical traits of a faunas are unique, he's almost full human, some kind of, uh, a reality bender, as he called it. A SCP 025 he, altered Isaac, told him he was acting catty, did it to him as a joke." Tai had a moment of hesitation wondering how much he should say. He kind of mentally shrugged. "That SCP 025 intended on changing him into a household cat, the kind that are small and you pet, a strike team showed up and contained 025 using a device called a reality stabilizer, or anchor. So he was only partly altered." Tai chuckled under his breath. "They did for a time call Isaac 025-A, then classified him as safe so he went back to his old name, uhw, number."

"As far as almost human, his DNA and some enzymes are different, to the point of study." Tai smiled lightly explaining to Ruby. "You should have seen the doctors, Isaac is charging them for any samples they take, and it's a seep price. Another thing, those instruments your team recovered, the construction is primitive, but the sensors are extremely sophisticated, Ironwood had to barter with Isaac to get his corporation."

Ruby blinked. "I thought, he." She could barely finish. "Acting, insane." She muttered. "Everything looked like he had been, was a slave."

Tai nodded. "A criminal, and sentenced to life for his crimes, so this organization took him, as they do others like him. They use them for dangerous, often fatal tasks."

"Like getting trapped, in a different world?" Ruby asked. Tai smiled and nodded his head repeating some of what she said to cement the idea. "Getting trapped in a another world."

Ruby leaned forward putting the recorder on the coffee table. "I don't know if I can get used to that idea, other worlds? Realities? It seems wrong somehow." Tai chuckled softly. "So, people moving, by foot over three hundred miles per hour is, normal?" Ruby sputtered a bit. "That's just my semblance! Nothing un-normal about that." She huffed.

Tai shrugged rather happy. "Well, that's reality for ya." Ruby made an incoherent noise and hit him with a pillow, smiling Tai grabbed it and then tossed it back, then it was on. The two turned that into a full blown pillow war. Ruby wound herself up and was yelling from her makeshift bunker. "No survivors!"

As all things are life went on. Ruby saw her old school mates. Visited her mothers grave killed a bunch of grim and hung out with her Dad and Yang. A few days before the end of the mini vacation The family heard bullheads flying overhead not one but three, heading for the town. Tai shaded his eyes as they flew past.

He knew that Isaac and company were coming back early, he just wondered, why? _"Well better intercept Yang before she gets wind of this."_ He thought. She had seemed better, her anger with the kid seemed to be abating somewhat, but she wanted some kind of balance concerning him. He just hoped it wasn't going to boil down to a fight. Sadly Tai did have to admit, Isaac could get under your skin.

He just had no fear, none or was it lack of concern Tai wondered, and he didn't like Qrow when he visited, calling him a responsible drunk to his face, yet seemed to be pleasant most of the time. You treated him as an adult and he acted as one, it was as simple as that.

As Tai went through the house calling out for Yang he recalled Isaac complaining on occasion how inconvenient it was to be so small. One of the few he had, well, playing the child with other children was the big one, but he seemed to be able to take anything life gave him and deal with it. Sometimes bluntly. He almost ran into Ruby as he called out.

"Sorry pumpkin, lot on my mind right now." Ruby nodded smiling. "You wanted sis for something? She went into town for some stuff." Ruby saw her fathers face turn into a concerned scowl. "Oh, boy." He muttered. "What's wrong dad?"

"Those bullheads? That's Isaacs crew, they came back early." Tai explained. Ruby blinked then fully understood. "It's ok, Sis doesn't want to slap him around any more, but she would like him to say he's sorry." Tai heaved out a sigh. "I wish it could be that simple. Come on, we better get to town, find out why they came back early."

"Perfect." Yang told herself admiring her new clubbing outfit. "This is going to turn heads." She also liked the disarming factor. Any seeing her would think. Babe with blond hair and nothing more. "Look out Vale." She told the mirror as she twisted and turned. She had just finished paying for her outfit when three bullhead's flew overhead. Curious she headed outside, her box tucked under one arm.

She watched one heading for the hospital, the other two the airport, such as it was. "Oh, no, he did not." Yang muttered heading for her bike. She knew Isaac was in that group. Patch simply didn't get much if any air traffic the boats were far cheaper. Her sister had talked to her about him, what he had been up to and she hated to admit it but he seemed to know what he was doing and she had been throwing a tantrum with him for what he had done to her. "Well, lets see what you do now." She told the wind as she drove to the airport. The idea he would be in the bullhead heading for the hospital didn't enter her head.

Yang found about eight mid school kids waiting at the buildings main entryway. She assumed waiting for there parents to pick them up. They were loaded down with backpacks and camping gear and looked like they had spent some time in the woods.

"Hay! Isaac around? I'm going to give him a rid home." Yang lied. Most of them Yang noted were the seniors of the mid school. One called out to her. "Not here, his at the hospital." Yang stared a bit surprised. "Oh, ok, thanks." She left putting her motorcycle into gear and sped away.

As she drove she realized a part of her never considered the little spud would get hurt, he had a bunch of scars she remembered but the idea she admitted was a foreign one.

Yang had expected a crowed of parents to be gathered, but traffic was normal. Parking she swaggered in finding some of the campers scattered about, two talking to a town official. Spotting Isaac was disturbingly easy he was sitting and seemed to be dozing, he would never have stood out save for the amount of drying blood on him.

Approaching Yang knew he wasn't hurt, backpack laying at his feet, sword, a gun laying next to it. What looked like a single shot 40mm strapped to the backpack. All of it needed cleaning. Him to. Only his face and hands were clean. He gave Yang a little hand wave as she approached becoming still after. Coming to a stop Yang gave him a lopsided grin slightly shaking her head. "You haven't changed." She told him.

She watched him open his eyes blinking away a light sleep. "Na, I've changed, just haven't lost my awareness, yet." He leaned forward rubbing his face. "There taking there sweet ass time in there." He yawned stretching a bit. "Sorry about coming back so soon, our teach kind of went all." He made quotations in the air. "I'll save you." He sighed leaning back. "He turned a simple fake, confuse and engulfed into a circus." Isaac explained. Heaving a tired sigh as he finished.

Yang crossed her arms feeling a bit confused about his words. "So? What happened?" She watched him chuckle. Pulling out his scroll then plugging in a flash mem he turned it on.

"We were doing all right, heading back to our landing point. We found grim started offering a greater challenge or resistance as our group was trying to leave. Guess they were tired of us waxing their black asses." Yang watched a group of kids slightly older then Ruby chopping away on a large group of mixed grim. With a trumpeting sound three behemoths pushed aside the forest running abreast moving in a straight line at the group. Isaac paused the recording.

"So? You going to let me see the rest of it?" Yang watched the slightly surprised expression forming on his face, then he chuckled. "Sorry, most want an explanation after seeing this part." He hit play. Yang watched hearing someone yelling out colors. "Yellow bait. Blue switch. Red executes." Yang saw Isaacs helmet was blue. Four pealed off seeming to be shooting randomly at the behemoths, while the rest dealt quickly with the grim around them. As the behemoths turned someone yelled on the radio Switch! Isaacs crew moved forward. Two directly attacking one, Isaac used one Behemoth tusk swinging on it to flip up into the air, landing near it's neck with sword down, it bit deep slipping between the armor plates of it's neck. Dark water shot out the handle of the sword like a fire hydrant.

Isaac paused the recording. "My semblance is liquid control, I'm drawing out the fluid from it, kills em pretty quick." Yang looked closer at Isaacs sword, square sided like Myrtenaster it had holes on the sides of the blade's becoming larger the higher on the blade and it was thicker like there was a tapering tube at the center. Then he hit play.

The behemoths were scattering there abreast formation sundered when that voice called out. "Red execute!" The blue team left the behemoths while those in red hats moved forward. Blue went back to the smaller grim hitting them from the side and just behind, when a huge crash of breaking trees and stone hailed three more behemoths.

"Yellow, Blue! Scatter and confuse!" There leader Yang assumed yelled. "Red?!" The voice asked. "Two minutes." Was the reply. The helmet camera showed a full circle of the controlled chaos. Someone yelled spikes and Isaac tossed some water under one behemoth while another, Yang assumed was the yeller formed it into ice spikes that bit deep onto its feet. Stopping its charge and slowing it down. All three bore down on Isaac who called out "Blue. Target." That's when the teacher intervened. The man dove in front of Isaac and drove one off, but the other warped a trunk around him and with an almost slow heave of its head tossed the teacher into and through a tree. You could see his aura flickering as he hit the ground tumbling and bouncing.

"Teacher Down! Blue!" That voice yelled. Four of the Blue moved to the downed teacher. Isaac suddenly was flying through the air, the camera seeing a large student picking him up and tossing him like a ball. He hit the forward behemoth in the stomach, and it seemed to deflate as liquid flowed like a pressurized fountain around him. It was like watching one of Rubys movies the dumb ones where you see what's going to happen and think to yourself why are they doing this? Can't they see the danger?

A behemoth caught Isaac and tossed him high into the air. "I can see my house." Isaac said into the radio. "Shut up Blue." Someone snapped. Red when your able enforce Yellow." The behemoth that had been hobbled stood waiting for Isaac to come down to him, not even paying attention to the large student coming from behind and to the side. From that height Yang could see the whole battle.

Yellow was being swarmed by smaller grim, they were jumping outside the circle the grim were trying to form. Keeping at the edges making the grim chase them, crossing each other almost random in their attacks. They would hit and bounce away never staying to finish any one grim. The effect was enlightening, the wounded were crippled in ways that hindered movement, like a severed limb. That slowed them down, kept them from joining the swarm and made them vulnerable to attack.

Red had one behemoth left while blue had two left with two blue helmeted students keeping one behemoth off the teacher. The large student managed to get the behemoths attention by driving his weapon deep into the side as Isaac came level with the trees. He landed on it's forward shoulders, took out a pistol and shot it in the back of the head, near the where the neck starts, you could see the fire dust burning in it's neck and skull. The grim started to thrash. A muffled thrum went through the grim. Isaac stood up on the behemoths head as it took a nose dive, landing on it's face and started to smoke.

Yang shook her head as Isaac ran down the head and between the last behemoths legs. "You're an idiot." She scolded glancing at him. "Hay, it's only stupid if it doesn't work." He responded. He had come out under its neck and stabbed up, leaving his sword in the grim, and scooping up the bloody teacher running off with him. "Blue, wounded clear." Yang guessed was team blues leader Isaacs back mounted recorder had a good view of a student using a short shotgun like weapon to blast out the last grims eye. The round exiting out the other side of it's head. "Sound off." Yang half smiled as each colored team voiced what was going on. "Yellow, Still thick with grim here. Red, just finishing off the last. Blue, wounded clear, grim clear, heading for Yellow."

Isaac was doing a large loop back to the teams when a flare reached into the sky. "Were going home! Reserve nothing! Kill them quickly!" Every student used their best dust and semblance in an all out attack, clearing the field in moments. Isaac turned off the recorder.

"And then we came here. Yellow and Red leader are still talking to the cops, and Blue leader is with the teacher in surgery." Shifting he frowned. "I still can't figger out why he jumped in front of those things."

Yang snorted all but laughing. "To save you, you simpleton." Isaac frowned deeper. "I was fine, ready to doge, retreat as needed, you can't attack those things head on, hell, the three were coming for me, which would have been really good." Then he called up the section of the recording he was talking about. "See? Two of my team on the right just behind one on the left. They didn't stand a chance."

"Behemoths?" Yang sarcastically asked. "Didn't stand a chance?" Isaac nodded. "There tough, but they have week points you can exploit like I did with that sustain burning fire dust to the number one spinal. Big blue nailed it in the short ribs. Thud used a solid slug to the eye. Killing one of them is, depending on the herd 5K each in our pockets. That herd of six, working together, trying to ambush us must have been really old, so. About 40K lien each for the lot."

"I, I can't believe you." Yang almost scolded him. "You to the world are a ten year old boy, of course the professor was going to protect you. Also. Behemoths are not to be trifled with." She watched him for a moment. Knew he was not convinced. Then rolling her eyes Yang understood, but she had to ask. "Just how many have you and this preschool gang of SCP hunters taken down?" He blinked, confused. "Um, not sure, all semester? Hay, Scarlett? What's our count?"

Yang watched a tall girl older then Ruby by about two year's coming over to them. She was dressed no frills practical clothing in hard boots, pants long sleeve shirt, still in that camera harness with a white colored helmet. "What? This run? About seven million total for each this week, another six for the last week." Yang whistled between her teeth at the amount.

"Nice haul, I have to admit." Isaac quipped pointing a thumb at Yang. "Yang wants to know how many behemoths we nulled this semester."

"Ok, off the top, without looking at the count about forty two, so far." She answered. "Possibly fifty, I'd have to check." She added. Yang puzzled a bit something was tugging at her mind, she blinked. "Oh, hay, you're the leader, right?" Scarlett nodded. "I'm the caller, yes. It was my turn."

Yang chuckled almost disbelieving. "You take turns?" She nodded explaining. "At the upper academies they form team's, right? So we practice. Incase someone becomes a leader there." Yang nodded slightly impressed. "And you color code your teams of four, using simple instructions. Evade, attack, faint." Scarlett nodded smiling Yang had it in one.

"Yes, without someone calling out you each have to pay attention to the whole battlefield. That's more then distracting. The team leader should take care of there team, not all of them, so I got to play overseer or the watcher as Isaac likes to call it. The older grim can do tactics, like what those behemoths did, they moved up to us quietly in a flanking maneuver, while the other grim pined us down, or simply delayed us, the first group attacked, after a bit the second group came in. They rely on you being too occupied with the other grim, unable to do more then react defensively. We try and treat them as if they are as smart as us."

She watched Yang for a bit before recalling. "Oh, ya. I remember you, senior from last year." She relaxed and seemed to confide in Yang. "We kind of get some advanced teachings, Isaacs been coming up with some pretty good ways to take out grim, those energy blasters are still a pain, but we make do." She laughed, remembering something.

"You should have seen it when he first arrived, Isaac was way out there, always studying, his strange name, keeping to himself, but he has ideas, unconventional to the extreme. I still remember Cherry telling me when she saw him practicing with a half dozen crippled beowolves tied to one spot, he'd put himself in the center or have them in a line, and practice dodging them. Just doing random stuff to see what would work. I had to see it, then try it. It's a lot of fun with there claws and teeth removed, and completely different then sparing with other students."

"You should see the practice dummy for sparring, it is undefeated." Isaac added with a low toned of pride. "What's this?" Asked Scarlett. "Real. Emotion? I guess it has been a rough week." Isaac humped with a raspberry which was way to forced. "Aannd, he's back to normal, it was nice, while it lasted." Scarlett shrugged and faked a sigh of disappointment. Yang chuckled a bit before asking. "Are you all waiting for the teacher to get out of surgery?" The two nodded. Isaac giving a none committed shrug.

"I think he's going to try and use this to kick Isaac out of the school." Scarlet confessed. "That prof was hand picked by the counsel of get rid of the ears group, he replaced our old professor, and the staff hate an eight year old knowing how to fight grim better then their teachers." Yang blinked stunned. "Wait? What? Eight? I thought he was ten?"

Isaac shrugged ignoring Yangs out burst. "It would be a pain, but I would still be going out and learning as I could." Scarlett shook her head sadly. "No, you still don't get it, if your kicked out of school you don't, cant be a hunter, ever. No other school will take you in."

The look on his face said it all. He didn't care. Scarlett sighed frustrated. "I'm going to go talk to the hunters board, show them what a fool our professor is, maybe get him kicked out." She gave him one parting glance before she left.

"She's like everyone born on Remnant, she thinks becoming a hunter is a great way to, change things, help the helpless, see the world, vengeance, become famous. Or all of the above." He shook his head leaning forward. "The truth, is grimmer."

Yang snorted almost disgusted. "Oh, you just keep that up, that was not even close to being a proper pun." Isaac gave her a none committal nod of his head. "Need to start somewhere. The point is, from the data I've seen, over ninety percent of the hunters are dead or quit before age forty, most quit the game well before then, and you can look it up if you feel like it."

Isaac pointed to his emblem a metallic gray symbol. "This is the SCP's Icon. The arrows pointing inward signify securing, the ring around it is contained, the thicker circle with the locking like vault shape is protect. I took it as mine, my mark if you will. I have no illusions about fighting these grim, with schooling, or without, I will fight them. The future of the people living here depend on hunters, to clear out, stop, and eliminate grim before they attack a settlement or town, even a city."

Yang sighed, rather disappointed and tired of it. "You can take the fun out of breathing, you know that? Right?" Isaac chuckled rather darkly for a young boy. "I'm just a little ray of darkness intruding in on the carefree day of the unsuspecting."

Yang tried to hold back her laugh turning it into a sputter. "That was not healthy. You really need to up your game D man." He chuckled softly at the twist of his former name.

"Your attention please." The gathered students stopped talking looking and watching this middle age doctor. "Mr. Blau is out of surgery and will make a full recovery once his aura replenishes. I would ask at this time for any here who would wish to donate?"

Yang watched the small slow stamped of students heading for the doctor even Isaac stood. "This should be instructive." He said standing and walking past Yang.

Yang scrutinize him for a bit. Knowing there had to be a way to reach him. "I think I'll go to." She mused wondering how this would go.

"Have you wondered how mid school students can fight such grim? I've been told repeatedly how powerful these grim are, how young students should not be hunting such things." He leaned to Yang as if whispering but said in a normal voice. "You all are brainwashed. You're taught not to risk yourselves, to play it safe, not to kill them all, you're taught in the end just to hold them back, not to win. The amount of lien spent on hunters could fund an army large enough to exterminate them. Yet it's only singles or small bands that go out? Most here could take their tests and become hunters right now. That's how easy it is."

As they entered the ICU the students formed a line. Laying there hands on the bedridden teacher transferring a part of their aura into him.

As they waited Isaac spoke up. "I should apologize, again to you, when we first met, my mindset was not for here normal." He sighed finding it difficult. "I still don't feel as others do, too long a time learning how to suppress emotions so I could do my job with the SCP I guess."

Yang frowned down at him wondering if he should be saying such things. "Ya know, you should take this slower, but what I wonder about, is, what baked you?"

"The black forest." Isaac answered. Yang saw some of the students shifting away from him. Some glances towards him seemed concerned. "Pretty bad?" Yang asked.

"Um, why don't you two talk about that, latter, like, when I'm not here."

"What?" Yang leaned forward her anger rising for any to see at the nameless student who spoke up. Isaac held Yangs arm for a moment before letting it go. "We had a campfire story time, the what was your worst grim encounter kind of thing. Once I started talking, I, I just couldn't shut up, until the end. We had to take the next day off, most couldn't sleep that night." Yang made an oh sound and backed off.

"Most wondered at first why I insist on everyone having three weapons. The black forest is why. You need your hand to hand, a ranged and a heavy hitting weapon. Some of the grim don't need to be near ya to kill or incapacitate you. Some you need to put down quick that's why the reserve nothing command." Isaac explained.

"Your crazy." A student blurted. "But in a good way."

"I am a product of my environment." Isaac deadpanned back to him.

"Yang you're getting advanced training, but that's mostly focused on law enforcement, hunting or fighting other people, not grim. The amount of selfish people using there skills to commit crimes in this world, its astonishing."

"When we hunt grim we do so with overkill, but that is why I succeed where others fail. I do not believe one cannot overcome them, no matter how untrained the adults think we are, I believe they, these grim are intelligent, at the least, guided."

"We train with grim, to fight grim, not other people. We find the packs, the large groups of them, and use the military like tactics I learned to kill them, heavy ordnance to thin them out. We bate them to separate from the pack and pick them off, always making them overextend. We travel in large groups, so we can stomp any grim we come across."

"When, if I finely graduate I will start a mercenary army to wipe out grim, make these creatures see us as a danger and come to us. We will not wait for them to arrive and then fight. My mindset is this is a war for survival, and you fight a war to win. You don't give your life, you make them give there's."

As Isaac talked Yang could see the other students spirits lifting, their nods and murmurs of approval she half expected to see them applaud as he finished.

Yang did laugh when it was his turn and he asked. "Ok, what do I do?"

* * *

Kind of a slice of life thing, but it ties up some points for world building and closer with Yang, which I think I could have done better.

Anywho. Thanks for reading, leave a comment, send an e-mail as it helps me improve giving better storytelling.


End file.
